Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{4} & {0} & {2} \\ {3} & {3} & {0}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2} & {-2} & {0} \\ {-2} & {4} & {1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{4}-{2} & {0}-{-2} & {2}-{0} \\ {3}-{-2} & {3}-{4} & {0}-{1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2} & {2} & {2} \\ {5} & {-1} & {-1}\end{array}\right]}$